¿Estoy embarazada?
by Aliance
Summary: Una serie de ONE SHOT.El primero de ellos escritos por mí, el resto...puede que por cuenta tuya.¡Entra,lee y deja un review!.Son como conpensación por tardar tanto en mi otro fic: NI DE COÑA ADMITO QUE ME GUSTAS POTTER... El 4 up! Tan pálido y demacrado.
1. ¿Estoy embarazada?

_¡HOLA GENTE!_

_Sé que estoy tardando muchísimo en actualizar mi fic principal **"NI DE COÑA ADMITO QUE ME GUSTAS, POTTER"** pero mi tiempo desde hace unos meses es bastante limitado para conectarme a Internet. Sin embargo, he de decir que no lo dejo colgado y que ya estoy terminando de escribir el capítulo número catorce._

_En compensación por mi tardanza, voy a subir unos cuantos ONE SHOT para aplacar vuestras iras :P Mmm, tengo algunos en mente, pero no me importaría si me retáis a que os escriba alguno…_

_Os lo dedico a todos vosotros, a quienes leéis mi fic principal:_

_**Dazedragairy cue angel, Flanagan** (¡a ver que te parece!)**, William, Faith-theBloody** (¡chiquilla me encanta tu fic! Ahora me paso por él!)**, BorjaVM **(jeje, la sorpresilla que te tengo que dar sigue en pie..)**, Marie Ann, Amsp14** (que bien que actualizaste!)**, Ginny84 **(holita cabeza loca)**, Jane Black, Kawaii1** (¿dónde estás?.¿volviste de EEUU?),** IlenaLupin, HeiDi-Lu** (sorry por no responder a tu review. ¡te recompensaré!)**, Vacaciones, Mangalina-Li** (hola :D)**, Kirla, Paula GM, SabriWeasley, Cris, SarahBlackSnape, Marta.**_

_Este se me ha ocurrido esta misma mañana y le he terminado hace un ratín. Mi beta ni tan siquiera lo ha leído, pero creo que está bastante bien. Seguro que os gusta, así que…_

_Ahí tenéis:_

_¡Ah, se me olvidaba decir que, los pensamientos en voz alta de la protagonista están escritos en cursiva._

* * *

**¿ESTOY EMBARAZADA?**

Últimamente le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía que ir al baño a devolver casi todo lo que comía.

Era imposible que estuviese embarazada a sus cincuenta y pico... no es que no practicase el sexo.¡qué va! pero... tomaba precauciones.

Entonces¿por qué?.¿por qué le estaba costando comer unas cosas y nada engullir otras?. Porque eso era lo que hacía: engullir. Y cualquier cosa que se le antojase: chocolate, brécol, galletas con tropezones de pistacho, pescado azul al horno, helado de plátano...

Además de que los olores y los colores se hacían más brillantes a los sentidos. Podía distinguir a media milla de distancia un rojo oscuro de un color vino y el olor del perfume de ella entre otros olores de la camisa de su marido. Y eso le había traído problemas. Sobretodo a la hora de percibir los malos olores.

Casi vuelve a vomitar tan solo de pensarlo.

Lo más preocupante es que ya empezaban a sospechar. A hacer conjeturas infundadas, porque su ciclo menstrual era como un reloj, todos los martes de la primera semana del mes, ahí estaba para recordarla que todavía era capaz de tener hijos. Y el que llevase un retraso de tres semanas era realmente preocupante.

_¿Quizá se rompió?._ Se preguntó. _No, no_. Descartó. Lo habían comprobado como cada vez que lo hacían.

Entonces¿por qué?.¿por qué no tenía la regla?

Se le encendió la bombilla.

Quizá había empezado la menopausia...

Ante tal pensamiento no supo si saltar de alegría o empezar a llorar. Y al final unas tímidas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

_Genial, me estoy comportando como una tonta._

Fue para el baño y se sentó en la taza del váter mientras se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas con un trozo de papel higiénico. Se levantó, tiró el trozo de papel a la papelera y se miró al espejo del armarito. Las arrugas que vio le resultaban totalmente conocidas, pero las ojeras que tenía instaladas desde hacía unos días debajo de sus ojos, no le eran tan familiares.

_Estás hecha un Picasso._

Que frase más estúpida, si tan siquiera supo porqué había pensado esa gilipollez. _"Estás hecha un Picasso"._

_Bien, encima de tonta soy una imbécil_.

Negó con la cabeza todavía con los ojos puestos en su reflejo y abrió el grifo del lavabo para refrescarse la cara y la nuca. Después de habérsela mojado, se secó con una de las impolutas toallas de su cuarto blanco de baño. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo del armarito y le abrió.

Allí, entre sus cosas encontró algo que no esperaba.

Una caja con una prueba de embarazo.

¿Quién demonios había dejado eso ahí?

El primer impulso fue salir de corriendo de allí, pero luego se quedó parada mirando la caja que ponía "_Predic Mag Baby"_. Abrió la caja con la cabeza en stan by porque su cuerpo era el que le ordenaba hacerlo. Sacó las instrucciones y enseguida se pasó a donde ponía que en minuto y medio después de haber depositado la orina en el tubito de "papel" podría saber si estaba embarazada o no.

Lo hizo.

Y ahora tocaba esperar.

Noveinta puñeteros segundos.

Miró el reloj blanco del cuarto blanco de baño.

01: 37: 26 de la madrugada. Su marido estaría revisando unos pergaminos en su peculiar despacho. O, tal vez, aconsejando sobre el siguiente movimiento que harían en la guerra que les había vuelto a tocar combatir… o padecer…

01: 37: 33 de la madrugada. ¿Qué haría si en realidad estaba embarazada? Merlín… ¿abortar?. No es que estuviese en contra del aborto pero… en cierto sentido le hacía ilusión tener un niño. De joven, cuando todavía no tenía tanta responsabilidad ni tantos problemas sobre sus hombros, se lo había planteado. Pero por una u otra razón, había ido dejando el tema de lado… para otro momento mejor… para después de una cena romántica… para después de la guerra…

01: 37: 55 de la madrugada. La guerra… esperaba que no estuviese embarazada… Todo se complicaría demasiado y ella quería volver a luchar por la libertad que había estado disfrutando desde la última guerra. No deseaba ni en lo más mínimo quedarse sentada, postrada en una cama por estar en cinta. Se había estado preparando y se volvería a enfrentar a esos gilipollas que se creían superiores por tener la "sangre pura" junto con su marido.

01: 38: 12 de la madrugada. Malditos ilusos. ¿Desde cuando no había dejado de ser el término "sangre pura" una auténtica gilipollez?.¿desde cuándo eso se había quedado sin el auténtico significado?. Ella sabía, porque lo había estudiado, que muy pocos vivían para asegurar con legajos de documentos que realmente eran "sangres pura".

01: 38: 26 de la madrugada. Por tanto, era ser masoquista el querer defender algo que no se era. Estúpidos. ¿Cuántas vidas sesgadas?.¿cuánta infelicidad?.¿cuánta agonía?.¿cuánta gente mutilada?.¿.¡cuántas malditas familias necesitaban para convencerse de que los "sangre pura" habían muerto con sus actos!.?

01: 38: 38 de la madrugada. De nuevo tendría que volver a ver con sus dos ojos cansados, toda esa mierda. Toda esa ira infundada. Toda ese puto deseo de demostrar lo que no se era.

01: 38: 42 de la madrugada.

Le temblaron las piernas.

Hacía un segundo que el tubito le había dado la respuesta definitiva.

Lo miró.

Lo volvió a mirar.

Cogió las instrucciones y leyó.

Lo miró y comparó.

Volvió a leer para asegurarse.

Y se levantó de la taza del váter para ir a ver a su marido.

En un instante se presentó delante de la puerta, la abrió y encontró como esperaba a su marido sentado entre un montón de pergaminos, mapas, esquemas, libros, plumas, objetos extraños… Se le notaba concentrado, inmerso en su trabajo.

Él la sonrió por debajo de esas gafas de media luna.

.- Minerva… ¿todo va bien?.-preguntó un poco preocupado al ver la cara de su esposa.

.- Todo va muy bien.-aseguró con una sonrisa.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_Espero que os haya gustado, sobretodo el final. ¿Alguien lo sospechaba ya?_

_En fin, espero deseosa de leer vuestros comentarios sobre este primer ONE SHOT y sobretodo de recibir los retos que podéis proponerme para que yo me extruje el cerebro (guiños)._

_Os aseguro que pronto subiré el sexto chapter, solo dadme un poco más de tiempo para consultar algunas cosillas con mi beta ¿vale?. ¡No os impacientéis! _

_**Dejadme un bonito review**!_

_Muchos besos! _

_Aliance_


	2. A tu salud

_¡HOOOOOOLAAAAA GENTEEEEE!_

_Como veis estoy inspirada, por lo que me he puesto a trabajar en un nuevo ONE SHOT. Y que realmente espero que os guste tanto como el primero... sino más :P_

_He recibido hasta ahora (Aliance salta de alegría) cinco lindos reviews. Ellos son:_

_**Amsp14, Klass2008, Ahgness Black,Pansy-Morsmordre** y** Lizbeth Potter.**_

_Antes una cosita. Quiero aclarar que en _¿Estoy Embarazada?_ Minerva no lo estaba. No sé si el final se entendió correctamente, pero, por si acaso os digo que en realidad Minerva no estaba embarazada y que, por tanto, no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Para los más quisquillosos :P que igual están pensando en cierto detalle (las tres semanas de retraso), quiero decirles que la otra opción era que Minerva había empezado la menopausia. Es un poquitín pronto para los cincuenta y pico, pero bueno. La edad de McGo, me la he inventado, en realidad pienso que esa mujer ya debe de tener algo más de sesenta y que todas las arrugas son producto de lo que ha tenido que ver, luchar y, por supuesto, producto de la preocupación._

_Bien, bien, bien... ya me han retado, y la primera que lo ha hecho ha sido: **Ahgness Black.** Por supuesto no os voy a decir qué dos personajillos intervienen, pero os aseguro que os va a resultar _muy_ interesante... (Aliance pone cara de niña mala) Ah, he puesto otros dos de más, _Ahgness Black_, pero en esencia se trata de los dos que me propusiste._

_De nuevo, las frases en cursiva son los pensamientos en voz alta del personaje._

_Seguro que os sorprendo._

_Disfrutad..._

* * *

**A TU SALUD**

Escanció un delicado borgoña en una labrada copa de caro cristal italiano.

_¿Por qué brindaré?_. Se preguntó con una media sonrisa despectiva mientras taponaba la regia botella y la depositaba sobre una fina bandeja de plata francesa con motivos florales. Uno de sus repulsivos elfos de ojos saltones le había traído bajo la orden de arrancarle tres dedos y hacérselos comer bañados con sus propios excrementos.

Respiró hondo.

No debía sulfurarse por un estúpido ser inferior en aquel día _tan especial_...

..._tan especial.._. Repitió el eco de su mente.

Volvió a sonreír despectivamente en la oscuridad de su enorme y ostentoso aposento. Cogió la copa con sus largos, delgados y escamosos dedos para ir caminando con ella hasta el ventanal más próximo. Con un movimiento de su mano libre, las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro que la cubrían se deslizaron con el mismo silencio que inundaba la estancia.

_Que noche tan preciosa..._

¿De repente se había vuelto un sentimental?. Debía de ser cosa del momento. Pero no pudo evitar observar el cielo estrellado y la luna llena reluciente que brillaban como auténticos diamantes. Unos diamantes tan enormes y perfectos como los tres de la espada de ese muggle... Napoleón.

_¿Por qué o quién brindaré?_. Susurró seco.

Deslizó uno de sus fríos dedos por el borde de la copa y dio un golpecito al lateral, simplemente para oír su sonido en la noche.

_¿Quizá porque ganaré la guerra?_. Sonrió despectiva y altivamente al mudo recorte de periódico que colgaba (como un ahorcado) en la parte trasera de la antigua puerta de caoba y que le servía de diana para aplacar sus celos.

_¿Quizá porque al fin me libré de ti?_ Sonrió más abiertamente mostrando unos dientes amarillentos, puntiagudos. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

_¿Quizá porque ahora me llevaré lo que me quitaste_? Sonrió con fiereza sintiendo su corazón palpitar. Las venas verde azuladas de su cuello se hicieron más visibles.

_¿Quizá porque podré recoger los pedazos que tú, maldito estorbo de los cojones, me has dejado?._ Entrecerró sus venosos ojos hasta convertirlos en rejillas. Fusiló al recorte con profundo y enraizado aborrecimiento.

Imágenes repentinas en su mente.

_Maldita sea_. No tenía ganas de volver a recordar las humillaciones que había sufrido por su parte. En todos los terrenos. En el poder, en la magia, en el conocimiento, en los contactos, en los favores, en la lucha, en la suerte...

...en el amor...

Pero ahora todo sería distinto. Todo sería como debería haber sido siempre. Como tendría que haber sido siempre.

Ella y él juntos.

Ella y él juntos.

Ella y él juntos...

Que bien sonaba...

Ella y él juntos.

Ella y él juntos...

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Caminando en silencio o conversando intensamente sobre algún tema. Mirando hacia el infinito o mirándose a los ojos. Escuchando el murmullo del inabarcable y azul mar o escuchando sus mutuos gemidos de placer. Leyendo libros de amor o leyéndose en la mirada los sentimientos más profundos. Susurrando palabras al viento o susurrándose dulces poemas de amor al oído. Sintiendo el roce de las sábanas o el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones.

Ella y él juntos.

Ella y él juntos.

Por fin.

Por fin...

Porque a pesar de que ella le dijera "_Las chicas tonteamos con los chicos malos, pero al final nos quedamos con los chicos buenos"_ él sabía que volverían a estar otra vez juntos. Sin interrupciones. Sin ataduras. Sin pasado...

_Sí... quizá debería brindar por él..._ Y ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Ya no se interpondría entre los dos. Ya no volvería a elegirle a él. Ya no se enfrentaría en una batalla contra ella o contra él. Ya no tendría que sentirse ofendido, resentido o humillado. Ya no volvería a sentirse asquerosamente celoso. Ya no volvería a sufrir por ser el estúpido perdedor. Ya no pediría el amargo plato frío de la venganza contra el hombre que le había quitado lo que más amaba. Ya no tendría que ponerse esa máscara de frío Señor Oscuro cuando estuviese con ella.

Ya no.

Porque todo cambiaría a partir de esa noche...

Sintió un ligero dolor al respirar y el músculo palpitar con fuerza. Lleno de una vida que le habían robado. Lleno de sueños y esperanzas reducidas a meras cenizas. Lleno de ilusiones escondidas. Lleno de un rencor y un odio que habían sustituido a un profundo amor.

Pero ahora... las cosas serían distintas.

Sí.

Distintas.

Diferentes...

Puesto que todo volvería a ser como lo era antes... y a la vez tan distinto...

Porque él estaba muerto.

Porque ella estaba viva.

Porque los dos volverían a estar juntos.

Y ahora brindaría por él.

Porque ya no constituiría un problema.

Porque ya no tendría que volver a pelear por ella.

Porque ya no se atormentaría en la maldita espera.

Porque él estaba muerto.

Y porque volvería a estar junto a ella.

Alzó la copa, que relució como la luna llena que había estado observando, hasta sus delgados y fríos labios. El magnífico líquido bermellón se deslizó con lentitud por la cristalina superficie hacia su boca. Por unos momentos, saboreó el delicado e intenso sabor del borgoña, inundando sus sentidos por uno de los placeres que más le gustaban. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el olor, el sabor y la frescura del vino se deslizasen por su garganta hacia sus oscuras entrañas.

Ya no volvería a sentirse desgraciadamente abandonado.

Otro suave sorbo.

Tragó.

_Brindo por ti, maldito rival._

Y volvió a alzar la copa para saborear el dulce néctar.

_Y brindo por nosotros, mi querido y dulce amor._

Y bebió un nuevo sorbo de tan exquisito líquido.

_Brindo por ti, puto mago de mierda..._

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de beber ese trago porque un cosquilleo en la nuca le indicaba que uno de sus sirvientes estaba pidiendo permiso para aparecerse dentro de los límites de su majestuosa Mansión Oscura. Se llevó una mano para masajeársela lentamente y luego, presionando sobre la marca negra que tenía en su antebrazo hizo que la protección mágica antiaparición le dejase pasar.

.- Mi Señor Oscuro...

No le hizo falta girarse para saber que aquel sucio bastardo estaba allí para decirle algo que le haría maldecirle hasta que le doliese la cabeza por sus alaridos de terror y de agonía... Sonrió de medio lado pensando que tal vez, la fiesta privada que celebraba se vería realzada con un par de torturas... Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia el despojo humano que se postraba tembloroso ante él, su cara no reflejaba sentimiento alguno. Como si simplemente hubiese estado bebiendo borgoña y mirando por el ventanal.

.- Mi Señor Oscuro... ha sucedido algo...

El tartamudeo del siervo junto con el temblar de su cuerpo y el olor a profundo miedo que le estaba inundando las fosas nasales, le hizo arrugar levemente el ceño.

.- No fue culpa nuestra, Mi Señor.-el hombrecillo casi gimoteó.- No fue culpa nuestra.

.- Wormtail, que no ha sido culpa vuestra.-el tono tan impersonal y falto de calor con el que preguntó, hizo el efecto esperado. El hombrecillo se puso a temblar más fuerte aún y el tartamudeo, junto con el miedo, se hicieron más evidentes.

.- Mi Señor Oscuro, nosotros no sabíamos que estaba allí, no podíamos averiguarlo...

Arrugó más el ceño.

.- ...nosotros no tuvimos la culpa, nosotros no podíamos saberlo...

.- Deja las patéticas formas de expresarte para otro momento.

.- Mi Señor.-gimoteó tembloroso.- Ella...

Por los cojones de Merlín...

No podía ser cierto...

.- Ella...

No podía ser verdad...

.- Ella... Ella...

Esto no podía estar sucediendo...

.- Ella... Ella...

No se le podía estar escapando su sueño de las manos tan pronto...

.- Ella... Ella ha...

No podía volver a quedarse en soledad, no podía volver...

.- Ella ha...

No podía volver a suceder.

.- Ella ha muerto.

Lord Voldemort enmudeció. Se quedó literalmente petrificado. Ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo se movió. La sangre oscura dejó de circular. Su negro corazón se paró al instante. Su maquiavélico cerebro dejó de enviar y recibir órdenes. Su sibilante respiración se interrumpió con brusquedad.

Todo... todo... todo estaba volviendo ha suceder...

Todo.

Con un gesto casi automático, despidió de su vista a Wormtail quien por un momento se quedó aterrado por la posibilidad de que al siguiente segundo su Señor Oscuro le estaría lanzando alguna de las terribles maldiciones más potentes de tortura. Sin embargo, cuando no hubo recibido ningún tipo de tormento, se desapareció temeroso.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así.

Tal vez un segundo.

Tal vez más.

Pero cuando se movió, estalló la copa del caro y antiguo borgoña entre sus manos y lanzó sus restos contra el negro suelo de caoba. Los pedazos del cristal italiano se esparcieron sobre él produciendo brillitos por el reflejo de la luna llena contra ellos.

Un par de brillantes rayos rojos salieron con extremada violencia de sus manos para destrozar una silla y parte del suelo. Otros dos fueron lanzados con idéntica furia contra el techo, por lo que la costosa lámpara de araña calló estrepitosamente. Arrojó varios hacia las paredes produciendo grandes boquetes en los oscuros tapices. La rabia hizo que una mesa saltase en mil pedazos.

Caminó entre el caos que había formado automáticamente hacia un armario bajo donde guardaba bajo llave mágica sus más deliciosos licores, aguardientes, tequilas... entre otras bebidas de fuerte graduación.

Con un movimiento seguro rodeó con su mano larga, fría y escamosa una botella de recio whiskey. Quitó el tapón de un mordisco. Y pegó un par de largos tragos que le quemaron la garganta. Dejó la botella apoyada sobre la superficie del armario bajo con un golpe sordo. Desvió su vista hacia los distintos vasos, copas, chupitos... que con gran exquisitez estaban hechos. Casi con celeridad, rompiendo alguna copa en el proceso, buscó el vaso adecuado para tal bebida.

Hielo picado y el ambarino whiskey.

Ni rodaja de limón, ni mariconadas.

Bebió.

Un vaso.

Otro vaso.

Otro tercer vaso.

Otro cuarto.

Otro quinto.

Y otro más.

¿No había dicho que tendría que brindar por ese día tan especial?

¿Qué modales, entonces, tenía?

Por supuesto que brindaría por él. Por supuesto que lo haría.

_A tu salud... Albus Dumbledore... que me has vuelto a quitar lo que más amaba..._

Y bebió directamente de la botella.

_... mi dulce Minerva..._

* * *

_Bueno, pues eso ha sido todo. ¿Os ha gustado? Seguro que sí¿verdad? Apuesto que os ha parecido un buen ONE SHOT. Si es que... ¡estoy inspirada:D_

_Ah, antes de que alguien me pregunte. Son ONE SHOT separados, no tienen nada que ver entre sí... Aunque pueda parecerlo ya que vuelvo a poner como pareja a Albus Dumbledore con Minerva McGonagall. Pero introduzco a Lord Voldemort como antiguo amor por el reto. La propuesta de tan solo ponía que si podía escribir algo sobre McGo y Voldy. Pues eso es lo que hice :D Me valí además de Dumby y de la rata._

_Bien, bien... de nuevo os digo que podéis retarme. No tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo para vosotros¿ok?. Así que... ya sabéis._

_Ah!. Vuestra respuesta a los bonitos reviews que recibí en el primer ONE SHOT (Aliance salta de felicidad por toda la cocina).(Es que estoy haciendo natillas, que me apetecen:P)_

**Amsp14:** ¿En serio te gustó tanto? Qué bien! Jeje, igual pensabas que podría ser Molly¿no? Bueno, he de confesar que al principio pensé en ponerle a ella como la protagonista y que se preocupaba porque iban a ser otro más, por supuesto que aderezado con los pensamientos positivos de "Le querremos como si fuera la primera vez que tenemos un hijo"… En fin, que espero que con este nuevo ONE SHOT quede patente que tu frase "_Ojalá escribas más fics de estos_" a ayudado muchísimo a decidirme. Muchos besos amiga:D

**Klass2008:** Hola! Gracias, gracias y espero que te haya gustado este segundo ONE SHOT! Ya me dirás¿ok? Bye!

**Ahgness Black:** Mi retadora. Holitaaa. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Estoy esperando ansiosamente tu opinión, puesto que has sido tú la primera que me ha propuesto un reto :D Me alegro mucho que te gustase tanto el primero que hice, y el que te imaginases quién era… ¡genial! Jeje, McGo y Dumby a mí me pegan, pero tan solo como fieles mejores amigos. Se me cruzaron los cables :P A ver que opinas! Chao!

**Pansy-Morsmordre:** Jeje, así que el que el "padre" fuese Dumby te sorprendió. Jeje, que bien, que bien. Por cierto, la aclaración del principio iba para ti, pensé que se deduciría, pero luego al leerlo de nuevo, sí que parece que queda un poco en el aire y pretendía dejaros claro que no lo estaba. De todas maneras, me entusiasma que sospechases que fuese McGo y que te sorprendieras con su amante :P Espero tu opinión sobre este nuevo ONE SHOT. Chaito!

**Lizbeth Potter:** ¿Te dejé con la boca abierta? Genial! Ya me puedo pillar unas vacaciones :P Como ves he puesto uno nuevo hoy, el reto cortesía de Ahgness y que espero que te haya gustado tanto, o más, que el primero :D Jeje, el título… la verdad es que se me ocurrió al instante, porque a partir de él empecé a escribir. Temí que no me dejasen poner las interrogaciones (con esa manía suya que tienen..) pero al final resultó. ¿Qué te pareció todo? Besos!

* * *

_En fin, por hoy ya todo está. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Ahora, me encantaría que me mandaseis un lindo review para saber qué opináis de lo que he escrito, así que... ya sabéis, son tan solo cinco minutos._

_Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Alguien tenía la idea de que fuese McGo?. Apuesto a que alguno ya intuía algo... _

_En fin, espero deseosa vuestros comentarios y los retos que podéis proponerme (guiños)_

_**Dejadme un bonito review**!_

_Muchos besos! _

_Aliance_


	3. Pero así es la vida

_**¡ ¡ HOOOOLAAAAA !**_

_¿Qué tal todo?. Buah, seguro que estupendamente bien, no?_

_Bien, lo primero de todo. Debo agradeceros a todos los que me dejáis un bonito review para comentar estos ONE SHOT. Veo que han tenido acogida y que os parecen realmente buenos (Aliance se sonroja). Y, eso me anima mucho a escribir :D Pero que mucho, mucho _

_He recibido...** seis estupendos reviews!**_ Muchas Gracias!

**Amsp14, Ahgness Black, Sailor Allumine Siren,**

**BorjaVM, Airam, Lizbeth Potter.**

_En fin. Vamos a lo que vamos. Este ONE SHOT es libre, es decir, que nadie me ha retado a escribirlo. Tengo alguno en mente para quien me ha retado, pero prefiero retocarlo para que me quede bastante bueno. Tan solo decir que este ONE SHOT ocurre en la oscuridad de una noche de verano. De una cálida noche de verano. En una habitación en penumbras, con una ligera brisilla removiendo las delicadas cortinas blancas._

_Am, una cosilla... las palabras en cursiva son simplemente pensamientos que en ese preciso momento está pensando. Va?_

_Espero que os guste!_

"

"

**PERO ASÍ ES LA VIDA**

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza por encima de las sábanas de seda blanca... tan solo por el mero hecho de sentir bajo ellas su suavidad. Sintió cosquillas recorrer sus dedos al notar bajo aquellas sábanas la piel de quien allí descansaba. Resbaló su mano por su cálida superficie, dibujando un sinuoso camino hasta llegar a la bella joven que dormía ajena a todo.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Allí, a menos de un palmo, a riesgo de que los dos que allí dormían notasen su presencia, contempló con absoluto embelesamiento la figura angelical de la joven que amaba desde lo más hondo de las profundidades de su alma.

Se le aceleró el corazón tan solo de pensar en volver a acariciarla...

Su suave pelo rojo, ardiente como las llamas de fuego, resbalaba por la cómoda almohada como una gran cascada. Sus labios... esos apetitosos labios carmesíes, abiertos, sensualmente abiertos... que dejaban entrever los perlados dientes y la entrada a la perdición del deseo, dejaban escapar de cuando en cuando su cálido aliento... La dulce voz que allí escondía, susurro de ángeles, tenía la capacidad de hacerle desearla aún más... La perfumada piel de su amor, tan nívea como la más maravillosa estrella del firmamento, era tan cálida bajo su mano y tan suave como una pluma... Y, ese... ese perfecto cuello, tan... tan deliciosamente tentador, tan sumamente tentador... que no pudo evitar morderse los labios y tragar saliva al contemplarlo. Y el colgante que subía y bajaba, con movimientos casi hipnóticos, que apoyado sobre el sensual escote, le estaba resultando una auténtica tortura no deslizar sus dedos para volver a sentir bajo ellos la piel que tantas veces había besado...

_Merlín..._

Todo su ser le embriagaba...

Alargó su mano casi con miedo y recogió con delicadeza el brillante medallón de la piel de la joven pelirroja. Con un simple chasquido lo abrió. La foto que debería estar allí debería ser la suya... como hace tiempo... Sin embargo, él no tenía gafas, ni ese pelo negro revuelto, ni esa sonrisa alegre, ni esa mirada de picardía... él se parecía tanto a ese chico, pero a la vez era tan distinto... que era dolorosamente placentero comprobar que ella en realidad no le amaba.

En ese instante, no pudo soportar más lo que había intentado esconder con el alcohol y la compañía de esa calurosa noche de Agosto. Se sentía mareado, febril, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y su alma arrastrándose, moribunda y lastimera, por el suelo.

Repentinamente, se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar todos aquellos momentos felices que habían compartido juntos, olvidando lo que realmente ocurría en sus vidas, haciendo un alto para visitar el único oasis que tenían.

...esos amaneceres...

Ella siempre le arrastraba a contemplarlos. Iban los dos juntos a verlo y se sentaban en el muro de fría piedra en silencio. Le preguntaba si tenía frío y ella respondía con una sonrisa, aceptando su abrigo.

El aire frío de la mañana les revolvía el cabello momentáneamente, como si les estuviese dando la bienvenida. Las líquidas olas del mar, llegaban para lamer la arena mojada de la playa. El suave sonido de esas olas, bailando en sus oídos, hacía que se dejasen mecer por la sensación de paz... de absoluta tranquilidad...

Y el cielo estaba azul claro, pronto amarillento y un poco más tarde anaranjado.

La brisa soplando lentamente, acariciándoles, haciendo que el pelo pelirrojo se moviese con absoluta armonía. Y los minutos pasaban despacio, pero el amanecer se movía deprisa. Los colores, esos bellos colores, que recortados con el azul brillante del horizonte hacían que sus corazones bombeasen observándolos con un profundo sentimiento de dulzura.

Y, de pronto... el milagro.

Un tímido rayo brillante que se hacía fuerte, y valiente al siguiente instante.

Una mirada... una sonrisa...

Y, de pronto... todo termina. Porque llega él y pide su compañía.

Y, él... él tiene que irse muy deprisa. Porque se le han llenado los ojos de lágrimas y se avergüenza si ella le mira.

Pero todo al final, irremediablemente, se complica.

Puesto que así es la vida.

Lo más irónico, lo más doloroso, es que pudieron ser realmente felices si no hubieran peleado por una tontería. Fíjate si era una absurda tontería que ni se acordaba del tema que tanto daño les hizo. Una absurda tontería que acabaría con la cálida amistad que tenían. Una absurda tontería que hizo separarlos de por vida. Una absurda tontería que tanto lamentarían. Y, tan solo recuerda, que todo se hizo añicos demasiado deprisa. Ella llorando y él de pie, con el alma partida. Y ese pelo rojo con la brillantez y la elegancia perdidas.

Todo perdido...

_Y, ahora, tú, mi amor, tienes a tu lado un buen marido y una dulzura de niño... un niño que podía haber sido mío..._

Pero todo al final todo, irremediablemente, se complica.

_Y, aunque no quiera... así es la vida._

Cerró el medallón con otro chasquido y lo deposito con suavidad sobre el blanco pecho de la angelical pelirroja. Observando por un momento el movimiento que hacía. Apartó con cuidado un mechón pelirrojo de la dulce cara de la joven y, con absoluta reverencia, depositó un ligero beso en su frente pálida.

Sonrió con absoluta tristeza.

Se levantó con el mismo cuidado que tuvo al principio, sin dejar de contemplarla.

La acarició por _última_ _vez..._

...y salió con el corazón agonizando, dolorosamente acuchillado, de la habitación en la que dormían los dos amantes.

En absoluto silencio.

Y en silencio ella despertó en la oscuridad de la calurosa noche, para abrir el brillante medallón y mover la foto del hombre que dormía a su lado para contemplar la foto del verdadero amor de su vida.

_... Remus... _

Pero así, es la vida.

"

"

Aaaa... que bonito es el amore, amore, amoreeeee! 

_Últimamente estoy bastante sentimentalista, por eso me salen estos ONE SHOT. Supongo que no supondrá ningún problemilla, claro, porque como os gustan tanto... jeje._

_En fin, que supongo que más o menos teníais en mente que Remus era el que estaba en la habitación de James y Lily, ¿no? La verdad es que creo que Remus y Lily estuvieron liados o algo, porque sino no me explico eso de que él no estuviese ni en la boda ni en el bautizo de Harry. Y no me sirve eso de que era luna llena, porque si fuese así... ¿qué clase de amigos pondrían dos fechas importantísimas, sabiendo que no iba a poder asistir? Algo ocurrió entre ellos... fijo. Y... jeje, esto se supone que no debería decirlo, pero bueno, en mi otro fic... jeje, algo, algo va a haber de esto... (Aliance sonríe perversa)_

"

_Ejem, ejem... la contestación a los reviews!_

_**Amsp14 (2):** Chica lista. Si señor. ¿dudabas entre Voldy y... Lucius o Severus? Jeje, lo puse a posta para que se dudase entre esos tres. Más entre Voldy y Lucius, pero weno, que también podía haber sido Severus. ¿Te sorprendió lo de McGo? Uix, que bien. A mi la verdad es que no me pegan mucho, pero weno, el reto era entre ellos dos, así que... no se me ocurrió otra. Podía haberlos puesto luchando o algo, pero sería demasiado obvio, ¿no crees? Y, ok, si se te ocurre alguno, ya sabes! De momento, me encanta que dejes un review con tu opinión. Muchos besazos y espero que te haya gustado este:D_

_**Ahgness Black (2):** Gracias! Me encantó leer tu review, ¿sabes? Ya veo que te gusta el drama, jeje, y estás de suerte porque estoy en uno de esos periodos sensibleros y me salen así. Tu reto (saldrá no te preocupes), al principio me resultó un poco difícil no caer en la tentación de pensar en el tipiquillo ese de ella y él enfrentándose a un duelo o algo así, pero te aseguro que cuando lo suba (seguramente el próx. ;P) te resultará sorprendente. Leí tu fic, el que me dijiste. Te dejé review! Y espero que le continúes!. Ah, ya me dirás que opinas sobre este ONE SHOT, vale? Nos vemos!_

_**Sailor Allumine Siren (1):** Bienvenida! La verdad es que me quedó muy bonito, como tu dices :D Una cosilla, son ONE SHOT, es decir, que cada "capítulo" no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, son historietas separadas, lo que ocurre es que el segundo (supongo que ya lo habrás leído, a que sí?) salían también McGo y Dumby, pero eso es porque me retaron a ello. Me siento halagada porque te haya gustado tanto :D Y también muy contenta porque te haya sorprendido! A ver que te ha parecido este! Chaitooo._

_**BorjaVM (2):** (sonrojada) En serio que piensas eso? Joder, ¿en serio que piensas que parezco una escritora profesional? Me siento halagada. En serio. Y lo mejor de todo es que te has fijado en que he cuidado mucho mis palabras. (sonrisa radiante). Me temo que en este ONE SHOT no he estado a la altura de los otro dos. No me cuadra tan bien, no sé si es porque estoy un poco depre o qué, pero weno. Lo del fin... tenía pensado subirlo hoy también, pero al final, voy a retocarle y a contestar a los reviews, que no lo he hecho:P Am, bueno, si te da, puedes retarme a que escriba uno, va? Al final resulta que no me pude conectar el Sáb para ver qué tal te había ido en la fies (espero que te divirtieras) pero weno, que ya sabemos es que dificil que coincidamos, qué se le va a hacer! Ah, y ya sabes que estoy ahí, a tu lado, apoyándote y animándote, si? Tienes una amiga con la que puedes contar. Muchos besos y un montón de yogures de avellana! (se me fue la pinza un poco :P) Ya me dirás que opinas de este, va? Nos vemos, Borjita!_

_**Airam (2):** Hola! Sorprendida? Jeje, no eres la única y eso me agrada mucho, porque eso es lo que espero de todos vosotros, que os sorprendáis, y el que me lo hayas dicho me llena de alegría :D Y, me encanta que pienses que escribo muy bien porque... realmente yo también lo pienso (vaaale, vaaaaaale, dejo de tirarme rosas :P) En fin, Airam (me recuerda a varias cosas el nombre (muy bonito por cierto): Miriam, Aurum..) que espero que este ONE SHOT no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión sobre cómo escribo :P Y... si me retas a algo, te lo escribiré (sonrisa). Chaito:D_

_**Lizbeth Potter (2): **(sonrojada) Flipando en colores? Guau! Realmente lo debo estar haciendo muy bien (sigo sonrojada) por dios! Por Merlín! Cuánto halago! Mi ego está creciendo por momentos :P Te fastidia que la matase? Sip, a mí también, pero es que quería darle un tono trágico, porque, la verdad es que a mi McGo y Voldy no me pegan mucho, que quieres que te diga, pero el reto era entre ellos dos, asi que... Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, la historia de amor entre los dos es bonita; cuando leí el ONE SHOT entero (sin andarle corrigiendo ni nada) me pareció bien bonito, incluso, tierno... Ah, que sorpresa! Te estás leyendo mi fic? El de "Ni de coña admito que me gustas, Potter"? Que ilu! Jeje, tengo pensado subir el siguiente capi esta semana, asi que... En fin, que ya me dirás que te ha parecido este tercer ONE SHOT, vale? Muchos palitos de regaliz :P_

"

_Ah, una cosilla... jeje, que seguramente os haga ilu a los que seguís **"NI DE COÑA ADMITO QUE ME GUSTAS, POTTER"** Es que... lo más probable es que mañana **Martes** suba el **sexto** chapter, y si todo resulta como espero, seguro que subo el siguiente (muy humorístico, por cierto) el **Viernes** o el **Sábado **(crucemos los dedos para que pueda). Así que... estad al loro:P_

"

_En fin, en fin, en fin..._

_(Aliance mira una lista y empieza a decir) A ver, a ver... ONE SHOT: escrito y corregido. Reviews: contestados. Algunas paridas: escritas. Ordenar mi habitación: increíblemente limpia. También debajo de la cama: no, que ahí vive el coco y todavía no me ha pagado el alquiler. Peluches en su sitio: si te refieres a ese chiste de perro y a ese tigre de pega... sí. Recordar al personal que me encantaría recibir sus reviews: emm, puess, nop. Ahora lo hago!_

_En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido este tercer ONE SHOT? Me encantaría que me siguierais mandando un bonito review para saber qué opináis de lo que he escrito, así que... ya sabéis, son tan solo cinco minutos para decir lo que os venga en gana :P_

_Y, realmente, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Alguien tenía la idea de que fuese Remus?. Apuesto a que alguno ya intuía algo... _

_En fin, espero deseosa vuestros comentarios y los retos que podéis proponerme (guiños)_

_**Dejadme un bonito review**!_

_Muchos besos! _

_Aliance_


	4. Tan pálido y demacrado

**WOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS **

**¿Qué tal estáis? Seguro que estupendamente¿aquesíaquesíaquesí:D**

**A ver... cosillas, cosillas... Lo primero de todo disculparme por el retraso, pero aquí tenéis otro nuevo ONE SHOT, esta vez corresponde al reto de Ahgness Black. Son 1516 palabras las que he escrito... ahí es ná. Además, me encanta la idea que he tenido para los personajillos... a ver si descubrís quien habla, porque supongo que pronto adivinaréis quienes son los otro dos, aunque hay otro personaje que sale al final, se deduce con mucha facilidad. A veeer, salen cuatro personajillos: el personajillo principal a quien tenéis que descubrir, el otro personajillo que pronto sabréis, otro personajillo que enseguida adivinaréis y el último personajillo que por deducción, sabréis quien es. Pero lo que interesa es adivinar quien habla... Creo que yo sola me he liado ¬¬**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Lizbeth Potter**

**BorjaVM**

**Ahgness Black**

**Amsp14**

**Ginny84**

**Una cosilla de nada, un detallito insignificante, una ínfima menudencia... La contestación de los reviews.**

**¿Sabéis el nuevo método, innovador y todo lo que vosotros queráis, de ff . net para contestar a los reviews? Bien. Pues es una mierda.**

**Constatado el hecho de que es una mierda, pasemos a decir que está PROHIBIDO dejar la contestación en el mismo capítulo. Otra mierda.**

**Por lo que me veo en la obligación de cambiar el sitio de las contestaciones a algo mucho más accesible (sobretodo para todos aquellos que no estén afiliados a la web, como es el caso de mi Borjita querido (guiño) )**

**Desde este preciso momento, la CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS REVIEWS se encontrará en un AUTOREVIEW mío... Es decir, que los nuevos que he recibido hasta el "capítulo" 3 están contestados en un autoreview en el "capítulo" 4... ¿Ha quedado claro donde están? Si a alguien le queda alguna duda (muy probable, por cierto) vais a la parte superior de esta página y donde sale unos números resaltados en color azul y subrayados, pincháis ahí y os manda a la página donde están todos los reviews recibidos. Buscáis mi autoreview y ahí se encontrará la contestación para cada uno de vosotros. No tiene pérdida.**

**En fin. Después de este breve introducción (me meo de la risa por lo que acabo de poner) ahí va un nuevo ONE SHOT que espero que os guste y que penséis que ha merecido la pena la espera (me lío sola... nada nuevo :P)**

**¡DISFRUTAD!**

* * *

**TAN PÁLIDO Y DEMACRADO**

Ayer fui a verte... estabas igual de pálido y de demacrado que ahora. Con esas profundas ojeras y los labios resecos. El pelo sucio y las manos boca arriba. Y, sin embargo, me pareces tan bello... que me está costando verdaderos esfuerzos no ir hasta tu lado para abrazarte muy fuerte y besarte hasta haberme saciado de ti.

Pero estás en la misma posición que ayer... ayer... ayer...

Retiro un momento mi vista de tu cuerpo postrado en la cama para ir a posarla a mi séptima taza de café... la séptima a las cuatro y veintitrés minutos de la madrugada... Todo se vuelve realmente confuso a esta hora. El tiempo avanza de manera distinta, la desorientación se hace más evidente, el sueño cae sobre los habitantes de la noche haciéndoles sentir, ver, oír cosas que en realidad nunca han llegado a existir en ningún otro lugar que no haya sido su mente, los movimientos se vuelven lentos, torpes, la luz hace extrañas sombras e ilusiones... incluso el aire que se respira es distinto...

Ah.

No...

Es ese olor... _ese_ olor, ese mismo maldito olor nauseabundo de hace trescientos cuarenta y siete días...

No puedo evitar marearme por ese penetrante, y asquerosamente vomitivo, olor a Hospital... necesito volver a sentarme en la silla que ella ha estado utilizando todo el santo día... y toda la santa noche...

Contengo mis arcadas, mis ganas de devolver la frugal cena que el único que me comprende en estos instantes, ha conseguido que ingiera...

Las contengo porque, además, no quiero tener problemas con ella... si supiera que estoy aquí, claro...

No la culpo en realidad... te quiere y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Y yo también. No puedo negarla el hecho de pasar tiempo contigo porque quiero creer, necesito creer, que ella en mi lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo... si lo supiese, claro...

Pero es que es tan tonta... tan condenadamente simple... que me pregunto... Dime ¿qué viste en esa pelirroja? Ni dinero, ni fama, ni limpieza de sangre... ni tan siquiera belleza... ¿inteligencia, tal vez? Permíteme que lo dude... entonces ¿qué fue?... Aaah, ya... era la hermana de tu mejor amigo, y decidiste formar la típica "familia feliz" con ella.

Pero claro, estabas tan ocupado con formar esa "familia feliz" que el que yo entrara en tu vida, no estaba en tus planes... ni mucho menos. Pero así es la vida, cielo. A veces ocurre como esperamos, y otras no. Lo mejor de todo es que encima pretendiste que fuésemos algo más... ¿algo más _que qué_? Fue unas noches, y lo sabes. Y aunque admito que no ha sido igual desde entonces, tú debiste admitir también que, aquello no resultaría. Y, sin embargo, lo ocultaste. Lo oculté. Y te hiciste ilusiones. Y yo también me las hice...

Y, aquí... he aquí el resultado.

Seguro que ahora te arrepientes... o no... ¿quién sabe?... desde luego la pelirroja estúpida no lo sabe. Pero claro, como iba a saberlo si no se lo dijiste. Maldita sea... y ahora, tú aquí por hacer el gilipollas, y yo aquí por haberlo permitido. Por haber creído que tal vez...

Tiene gracia el asunto...

Tanta gracia tiene que no hago nada más que repetirme: Eso haberlo pensado antes de que hubiera pasado esto.

Y luego siempre lo mismo... esa comedura de cabeza que me trae más que harta, asqueada.

Y, siempre la misma cantinela.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Intentado aprenderme lo que hace tiempo que olvidé. Intentando echarte las culpas para no ver. Intentando... intentando... pero no consiguiendo. Y vuelta a repetir...

Tú: luz.

Yo: oscuridad.

Lo peor, o lo mejor de todo, es que esto es lo que hay. Que nadie puede alterar el curso de la historia, ni tan siquiera tú. Se quiera o no. Por eso, cuando levanto la cabeza con firmeza, miro con decisión y, mi voz y mi cuerpo están seguros, entonces, sé que puedo enfrentarme a la realidad y tomar conciencia clara de lo que en verdad está ocurriendo. Y actuar en consecuencia.

La cordura vuelve a inundarme los sentidos y no deja que caiga en tus redes. Mantengo mi cabeza fría, despejada, preparada para analizar todo objetivamente y plantarle cara a la realidad. Y me río. Y enarco una ceja al negar con vehemencia y con absoluta arrogancia... Incluso, me tomo la licencia de echarte en cara tu estupidez humana.

Y no.

No lo niegues.

No trates de cambiarlo.

De cambiarme.

Soy así, tú eres así.

Pero vuelves a salir en mi cabeza con esa vocecita insistente.

Que si esto.

Que si lo otro...

Pobre iluso... ¿Redimir mi alma?.¿Muriendo... o luchando por mis pecados?...

Sentimentalista, que eso es lo que eres... y seguirás siendo, porque, criatura, no lo niegues, te pierden tus sentimientos, te hacen sentir... "vivo"... captas la ironía ¿no?

Mírate, mírate, mira y dime todo lo vivo que estás, dime todo lo vivo que puedes llegar a estar conectado a esas máquinas, a esos sensores y analizadores, a esos administradores de Magia... dime, dime todo lo vivo que estás... gracias a tu estúpido sentimentalismo, a esa idea estúpida de cambiar el mundo, de hacer que el bien prevalezca por encima del mal, de construir un mundo mejor y de que todos vivamos felices, en paz y armonía... como una perfecta familia feliz...

Maldito imbécil... tu sentimentalismo no te valió de nada cuando te hundió hasta lo más oscuro de las profundidades de La Nada...

Estúpido gilipollas...

Y yo soy una maldita estúpida por seguir esperando, como esa pelirroja subnormal, a que tú te dignes a volver, a regresar para plantar cara de nuevo, a renacer para que tus sentimentalismos te inunden de nuevo y pidas por el amor de Merlín su cabeza. Y consigas al fin, el triunfo que siempre esperaste.

Pero, de momento, sigues ahí... tan pálido y demacrado como siempre...

Potter...

Estúpido gilipollas...

¿Cómo se puede ser tan rematadamente imbécil?

.- ¿Ocurre algo, enfermera?

La puerta de la habitación individual se ha abierto mostrando a una preocupada y ojerosa pelirroja, café en mano. Su tono de voz es apremiante e inseguro a la vez. Teme escuchar lo que la joven pelinegra que está frente a ella tiene que decirle, pero a la vez desea saber si el chico que está tendido en la cama está mejor. Si se recuperará... si saldrá de esta... si volverá a sonreír para enfrentarse a todo con la misma firmeza y fuerza que le caracterizan... si volverá a...

.- Todo sigue igual que ayer.

La pelirroja suelta un suspiro contenido y se seca con el borde de la manga del jersey un par de tontas lágrimas que han acudido a sus dos ojos oscuros. No puede evitar que le tiemble la mano y tiene que sentarse para no perder otra vez la compostura.

.- Larguémonos, he visto venir a la peli...

El chico rubio que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación se interrumpió al ver a las dos chicas. Sus ojos claros miraron con una sombra de tristeza al chico que estaba bañado por esa luz blanca tan antinatural. Tan solo fue un instante. Un instante que pasó desapercibido para el resto de la habitación. Con inusitada rapidez se recompuso y se dirigió a la enfermera como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

.- He visto a "la pelicano", la de cardiología, dice que nos está esperando en su despacho. Larguémonos.

El joven vio cómo su amiga asentía, despacio, con el séptimo café entre sus manos. Ella dirigió una mirada penetrante a la pelirroja de la sala y la otra acarició la mano del chico postrado sin saberse observada. El rubio tiró de la manga de la "enfermera" para que salieran de aquella habitación lo más rápidamente posible.

En su interior, la pelirroja había descubierto encima de la mesilla una suave rosa de un delicado color salmón. Sin pensar, puso la flor en un alto vaso de agua que conjuró sin darse cuenta. Depositó con cuidado el recipiente encima de la mesita preguntándose si debía, a aquella enfermera que dejaba de vez en cuando una flor, darle las gracias por el detalle.

Fuera, el final de una pequeña discusión tenía lugar.

.- Sabes que quiero verle aunque solo sean cinco minutos al día.

.- No debes exponerte tanto... por mucho que le quieras debes tener en cuenta tu seguridad, nuestra seguridad.

.- Ayer fui a verle, hoy he ido a verle, y mañana también iré a verle.

.- Larguémonos, nos están esperando.

Caminaron unos instantes más, cogidos del brazo, hasta salir de aquel Hospital Mágico. La noche de aquel diecinueve de Noviembre era fría y oscura. Él la había puesto su abrigo negro por encima de sus hombros y la abrazaba con fuerza para que no tuviese frío. Era algo que se permitían en aquellos momentos donde sus fuertes lazos de amistad quedaban bien patentes.

.- Gracias...-dijo en un susurro, contra su cuello.

.- No me las des... siempre estaré ahí, Pansy.

.- Lo sé, Draco, lo sé... por eso, te doy las gracias.

_Tan pálido y demacrado como mi corazón..._

* * *

**Pues nada oye, que se acabó lo que se daba.**

**Parece que le he cogido gustillo a eso del drama y ahora me sale de carrerilla. Tal vez como los retos dicen eso de que los líe y tal... sep, va a ser que tiene algo que ver **

**Qué... ¿alguien se imaginó que era Pansy la que le estaba hablando a Harry? (Aliance sonríe con mucha malicia) Apuesto a que ni tan siquiera intuíais quien podía ser... Pero que buena soy... vaaaale, vaaale, también un poco orgullosona, pero weno. Jajaja. Ahora en serio¿alguien había intuido que era nuestra Pansy quien se estaba haciendo pasar por enfermera? Ya me lo diréis (guiños)**

**En fin! Que si a alguien más que a se le ocurre un reto... que no se corte, vale? Puede pedir que tenga alguna frase o situación (a veeer, no nos pasemos mucho de la raya, majetes, que eso de juntar a Ron con Kreacher bailando apasionadamente un tango a las orillas del Manzanares mientras Snape se pone un piercing en la punta de... (sí, ahí, ahí) y Remus le vende María en un descuento del "compra dos y llévate tres", es un tanto inverosímil... que chorrada más grande acabo de escribir, pero... tiene su gracia! Vaaale, vaaale, sé que me falta la medicación, no os preocupéis ahora me tomo las siete pastillitas de nada y me pongo un supositorio )**

**Pos eso¿Algún alma cándida que me rete?**

**En fin (es mi coletilla y por eso la repito tanto, que pasa :P) que espero que os haya gustado mucho este ONE SHOT y que espero, deseo, anhelo, muero por un precioso review**

**Ya sabéis que es lo mejor que una escritora puede recibir como pago (ya que la Ro se encargó de que ninguna nos hiciésemos un castillo en Escocia como ella con el dinero que ganásemos) por lo que...**

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

**¡Nos vemooosss!**

_Aliance_


End file.
